leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Keldeo (Pokémon)
|} Keldeo (Japanese: ケルディオ Keldeo) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it has a second form, which is activated by triggering an event in the Pledge Grove, where , , and teach it , and it changes its form permanently as long as it knows Secret Sword. Its original form, Ordinary Form, will then become Resolute Form. Keldeo was on a photo of a page from CoroCoro magazine on February 13, 2012, and it was officially revealed on February 15, 2012. Its Resolute Form was officially revealed June 13, 2012. Along with , , and , Keldeo is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Keldeo is a quadruped, colt-like Pokémon with a cream-colored body. It has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils, and blue eyes. It has a large, feathery red mane, long, dark blue, ridged eyebrow-like protrusions, and a single cream-colored horn that curves slightly. The back of its head, as well as its neck, is covered with fluffy, light blue fur. Keldeo has blue hooves, which are capable of ejecting water. Its tail is light blue with white spots and resembles an elaborate feather in a cap. Upon learning , Keldeo transforms into its Resolute Form. The dark blue protrusions become shorter and lighter in color, resembling ears. Its horn becomes dark blue, and grows larger and ridged. On the side of its head are three feathers colored aqua blue, green and orange. Keldeo tends to cross the world, and often appears at beautiful watersides. It can walk across water by ejecting water from its hooves. It is thought that when Keldeo becomes resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. History Long ago, a fire started in the Moor of Icirrus because of a war among people. In this fire, Keldeo was separated from its parents, but together, , , and took care of Keldeo. They acted as its parents, and they taught it knowledge and moves for survival. Keldeo eventually grew and even surpassed the three Pokémon. One day, Keldeo took off from the forest with no one knowing why. When the four meet again, they teach Keldeo the move . In the anime Major appearances Keldeo (M15) Keldeo debuted in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, being one of its stars alongside , and . In the , it was training in order to learn how to use so it could become one of the Swords of Justice. However, it arrogantly picked a fight with Kyurem before it could learn the move. During the course of the battle, Keldeo became terrified and eventually fled, but it was pursued relentlessly by Kyurem, who was determined to finish their battle. Along with the other Legendary Pokémon present in the movie, Keldeo can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations appeared in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Keldeo makes its first formal appearance at the Pledge Grove, where it awaited Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion to arrive and teach it . After acquiring the move, Keldeo follows its mentors to where they would confront the Shadow Triad who tried to capture the trio earlier, which was near the P2 Laboratory. There, the Shadow Triad are locked in combat with Cilan, Chili and Cress, the Striaton Gym Leaders. It first appeared in The Shadow Triad. In the , it was recruited by and nicknamed Kelden. In the Pocket Monsters BW manga A Keldeo appears in PMBW30 of . In the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Keldeo appeared in ANL1. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] ]] Resolute Form Keldeo appears as a Poké Ball summon in both the 3DS and Wii U versions of the game. It slashes opponents with . Trophy information NA: This Water/Fighting-type Pokémon is a lot like a multicolored unicorn. In its Resolute Form, its horn will grow longer and its vision is keener. It is this Form that appears on the battlefields of Smash Bros. Be wary of its Secret Sword attack—Keldeo's charge will send anyone hit flying. '' '''PAL': The Mythical Pokémon Keldeo looks a lot like a multicoloured unicorn. In its Resolute form, its horn grows longer and its vision improves. It can also use Secret Sword in that Form, and that's what it will do in this game. If Keldeo starts charging after you, watch out - that huge horn will send you flying! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Keldeo returns as a Pokémon summoned from the , retaining its behavior from the previous game. Game data NPC appearance * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: is an important character in the storyline where he was a friend of , and a Magnagate savant. He was imprisoned in Glacier Palace, and there he wrote a letter to Virizion telling her that they weren't friends anymore. This letter caused Virizion to stop believing in friends. After being rescued by , he apologizes to Virizion for writing the letter. He joins the player's team after the player Pokémon returns to the human world.. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Automatically recruited after clearing the main story}} |area=''Ordinary Form'': Sealed Door: The Place to Return To (Reward) Resolute Form: Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: Keldeo Rears Its Head (Ordinary Form) Event: Keldeo Rears Its Head (Again) (Ordinary Form) Event: Keldeo Appears (Ordinary Form) Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release; Ordinary Form) Event: Take on Escalation Battles (Resolute Form)}} |area=Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 11: Stage 08 (As a ) (Resolute Form only)}} |} |} In events |Shokotan Keldeo|Japanese|Japan and Taiwan|15|June 23 to October 20, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Shokotan Keldeo}} |Summer 2012 Keldeo|English|Europe, the Americas, Australia, and South Africa|15|August 27, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Keldeo}} |Summer 2012 Keldeo|French|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|15|August 27, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Keldeo}} |Summer 2012 Keldeo|German|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|15|August 27, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Keldeo}} |Summer 2012 Keldeo|Italian|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|15|August 27, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Keldeo}} |Summer 2012 Keldeo|Spanish|Europe, the Americas, and Australia|15|August 27, 2012 to January 31, 2013|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2012 Keldeo}} |Sacred Swordsman Keldeo|Korean|South Korea|15|December 11, 2012 to January 6, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Sacred Swordsman Keldeo}} |Winter 2013 Keldeo|French|Wi-Fi|50|January 16 to February 12, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Winter 2013 Keldeo}} |Winter 2013 Keldeo|English|Wi-Fi|50|January 25 to February 12, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Winter 2013 Keldeo}} |Winter 2013 Keldeo|German|Wi-Fi|50|January 25 to February 12, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Winter 2013 Keldeo}} |Winter 2013 Keldeo|Italian|Wi-Fi|50|January 25 to February 12, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Winter 2013 Keldeo}} |Winter 2013 Keldeo|Spanish|Wi-Fi|50|January 25 to February 12, 2013|link=List of Wi-Fi Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Winter 2013 Keldeo}} |Pokémon Scrap Keldeo|Japanese region|Online|15|December 1, 2014 to May 15, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Keldeo}} |Strategy Guide Keldeo|Korean region|Online|15|February 25, 2015 to January 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Strategy Guide Keldeo}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Keldeo|American region|Online|100|October 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of American region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Keldeo}} |Pokémon 20th Anniversary Keldeo|PAL region|Online|100|October 1 to 24, 2016|link=List of PAL region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Keldeo}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |sprite2=647Keldeo-Resolute |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Fighting |forme2=Resolute Form |loc2=With }} Sprites Trivia * As the fourth member of the Swords of Justice, it shares several traits with them, but is somewhat different in a number of ways: ** Unlike the others, Keldeo is unable to learn . Instead, it is capable of learning , a variation of Quick Attack. ** The moves that Keldeo learns by level have higher base powers than the moves learned by the other Swords of Justice. ** Keldeo learns at a higher level than the others. ** Its legs seem to be stylized after animal legs and hooves, unlike the others, which seem to have boots. ** Keldeo isn't listed near the other three in National Pokédex order. ** Keldeo's name doesn't end with -ion. * Keldeo, along with , are the only Mythical Pokémon to learn their signature moves from an external source. * Keldeo has the lowest base stat total of all Mythical Pokémon, excluding , whose Mythical status is disputed. * Its trait of running across water mirrors , another quadrupedal Pokémon. * Due to Keldeo not being legitimately available in outside of events, the Legendary Pokémon battle theme and the Swords of Justice intro can only play when Keldeo is battled in-game via cheating. * Keldeo is the lightest and smallest of the Swords of Justice. Origin Keldeo is most likely based on the legend of the , a supernatural water horse that sometimes appeared as a lost pony. Keldeo is also likely based on the also referred to as the "Chinese " which are often depicted with a single backwards curving horn and possess the ability to walk on water. Keldeo also draws inspiration from the character of from the novel . Like d'Artagnan, it is the latest and youngest addition to the group. Keldeo's tail also resembles d'Artagnan's trademark feathered cap. Name origin Keldeo may be derived from kelda ( for spring/fountain) or may be a combination of (a water horse from Celtic folklore) and (a sport involving skills with horses, cows, and other livestock). It may also involve deo (Latin for god). In other languages and possibly rodeo |fr=Keldeo|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Keldeo|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Keldeo|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Keldeo|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=케르디오 Keldeo|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=凱路迪歐 Hóilouhdihk'āu|zh_yuemeaning=Mandarin-based transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=凱路迪歐 / 凯路迪欧 Kǎilùdí'ōu|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |ru=Кельдио Kel'dio|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Kelden * Keldeo (M15) * Keldeo (Gates to Infinity) * Swords of Justice * Swords of Justice (Adventures) External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Keldeo es:Keldeo fr:Keldeo it:Keldeo ja:ケルディオ zh:凯路迪欧